Charging Gifts
by Kaila Azroth
Summary: UsxUk AU; Arthur is downed in the dumps. One thing leads to another and America's secrets are nearly out of the bag. Ratings may go up


The light invaded the room's desolated sense of state. The room itself was in ruins because of my latest nightmare rampaging all night in its destructive but invisible form. I could not live like this any longer however the way I was born with this aggravating curse, it was most likely not going to go away anytime soon; no matter how many times I'd dream it away.

It always came back to haunt me and the wrath it would leave in its wake would leave me trembling in age-old fear again and again. However, this dream was of the slighter level of degrading manifestations of horror my subconscious came up and only left a bad taste in my mouth as well as a hellish morning-wake call for my fellow house-mate.

Alfred Jones was my one and only house-mate who found amusement at the fact that my nightmares come to life and more than once would ridicule me for being scared of "busty feisty women" or even a damn troll. I have never known what he saw in my nightmares because they were a nightmare for a reason. The woman he saw, and most certainly flirted with the debauched fool, was my Aunt who hanged herself in front of my whole family; naked. And the troll was an actual demon that had bled its claws into my 9 year-old body far beyond anything that had ever pierced me, leaving my soul vulnerable to its touch; which had nearly killed me in the process when it tried to reach for the Treasure I held inside of me.

Living with the human American was insufferable and agonising as I could not even begin to understand why HE was the one person capable of waking me up. The Higher-up's had no explanation for it either, and since I had no say being the Carrier of Dreams I had had to go with what they ordered and what they ordered me to do was to live in the Human Society as it was the best solution in containing my dreams.

My best solution in keeping my dreams from killing everything on this Earth was to live with a male who was an ignorant bastard that held no morals, no sense of privacy but actually held all the qualities of an absolute idiot.

"Hey! Arthur! You have to check this out, it's the latest edition of COD and I need another player to fight against! Arthur! Hey Arthur don't walk away, come on dude, I said I was sorry for dissing on you, but, come on it was a hot busty naked woman, for crying out loud!"

I glared at my bedroom door behind and wondered why a human could even possess Gifts from my realm when he so happened to be the Enemy of my kind. I did the equivalent of insulting him in the lowest way possible; by human standards so that he could understand that I could care less for his material needs, and continued to walk back to my bedroom door.

"Arthur" I ignored his moan of protest at the crude action and picked up my scattered belonging and put them the best way back onto the table and dressing table.

"If you don't open man I'm going to knock it down and drag your ass over the couch so that we can play with each other."

Finally I had to reply, so snorting in derision was my flawless response; sounds little but the meaning itself is so profound that it leaves many implications in its wake.

I can imagine that his frown was slight and his demeanour great in how he regarded his Charge, yours truly, with the utmost contempt. However that would be untrue as he himself could not hate anything.

"Leave me be Alfred. I tire of your antics and do not wish to partake of your human activities; even if you threaten to drag my ass I will not comply." I spy a broken book cover and discover it to be my biography of my favourite Mage. I openly pout at the state my favourite book was in and turn to the door and glare at the human through the door, knowing he saw everything.

"This is your entire fault for not keeping watch over me, you insufferable pig." Dusting off the specks of wood chips I blow it off my book and let out a resigned sigh.

I pick my way through the debris and open the door to look at a sullen human. I eye him gravely before shaking my head in resignation.

"I do not see the reason why you wish to see me suffer like this every night. As a Gift you are supposed to look after his assigned Charge and yet as a human your sense of duty is not present and is replaced with these shows of…" I spat at his foot in contempt not looking at his figure as I walked past him. He knew well enough what the statement was going and where it was going to end so I walked past and let him have all my disarrayed room for his eyes to glorify over.

The childish behaviour my Gift was presented would not be tolerated by anyone in my Realm and it certainly would not be tolerated by me, personally.

As a Gift he was to be my light in the ever-growing darkness and by his duty it was his vital role in taking me to that place of enlightenment. However ever since he was told that his lips were essential in making the process work to calm my inner demons he had the nerve to look affronted with such a task.

Typical how a human Gift, brought up by those narrow-minded Humans, would be.

I knew my days were going to be numbered by the presence of this Alfred and I was resigned to my fate to be consumed by the Darkness of my Nightmares.

Spending my last days in a strange World with a stranger creature than anything before was to be my last memory of this existence before disappearing entirely.

No one could blame me for kicking his big black monitor thing that he was so crazy about. The angry tears that came out were unwarranted and I angrily smashed them away before strong arms batted me away from the already broken device.

"WHAT. DID. YOU—"

I stop him before he could sprout more nonsense, tackling him to the floor, and delivering punches that had nothing on the empowered giant of a man. That did not mean I threw weak punches like a child, no, I punched as hard as I could until every bone in my fist broke and bled through my skin.

"What did I do? Let me tell you what I did you absolute twat! I just showed you what you're doing to me every single day of my life! And there is nothing, absolutely nothing, a pathetic human like you could even try to do to stop it!" I all but growled out and yelled, not knowing that my tears were dripping onto his face until the last moment when it did. Screaming out in pain I jumped off him and ran back into my room.

Bolting the door locked quickly before that Yankee bastard could come in.

Sinking to the floor I crumpled into my misery and wailed like a child because, right now, I'm scared of dying and I don't want to die because of a silly and absolutely stupid matter such as this.

It was too embarrassing to even realise that my life has become nothing more than a play-toy for this human and I am at his disposal unless he dies.

Which, I know I wasn't able to kill him since we're both bonded together by the blood oath that came with the whole package of being a damn Carrier and Gift together.

Arthur created a bubble in his head so that he could block out all the images inside, showing how much he dreaded the idea of actually dying on foreign soil, so that Alfred wouldn't see what he was thinking. However he should have known better to underestimate the skills of his partner since it only took a gentle push to slip through his barrier. It was either that or Arthur had become unbearably weak due to his stay in the Human Realm, and Arthur was anything but that.

"Arthur, o-open up please open up." He could hear the cracked and broken voice make his emotions come true. If he felt some way and Alfred sensed it he would feel it too, but unlike others, Alfred was such an emotional baby that he'd be bawling out publicly at the mere sensation of Arthur's emotions. This brought no end of amusement through Arthur's depressed state at the antics of what Alfred did whenever he did the mistake of getting in touch with his soul's condition. Even so, this time was different due to the fact that Arthur's soul was crying out despairingly for help. Help… was not in the form of Alfred F. Jones.

This thought ran cold like ice through Alfred's pride and sense as a Gift. In fact it was the greatest insult in the book to even have your partner feel this way, a shame to all Gifts when bestowed with such a situation. In turn, this brought about the knocking to come barrelling down like sledgehammers against the door, in all honesty, scaring the huddled man in the corner as he didn't realise he had insulted the Gift so profoundly.

He tried to show he was sorry but he was too late as anger washed over him like waves of a burning inferno and he yelped at the burning hot sensation. Suddenly the bashing stopped and through his hazy state Arthur let out a sigh of relief, the sweat on his forehead tailed wet patches all along his face. He wiped it off as the haze blew away slowly.

The next instant he was screaming as Alfred all but body slammed the door into smithereens. Through the debris Arthur could see Alfred's expression of sheer determined planted on his face.

Shaking in fear Arthur could feel his mouth open and pour out insults like no tomorrow.

"You ingrate! Why in Bloody Queen Elizabeth did you just knock down my door like a bloody bulldozer! What's got into your pigheadedness and finally blown you over, huh? Don't look at me like that you buffoon I'm not some – DON'T YOU DARE LASER BEAM ME ALFRED F JONES!" I start yelling at the sight of my Gift's eyes turning blood red.

Scrambling off my damn ass I take the only escape route I could find in the space of three seconds; the bedroom window.

Jumping through the glass left instant blood to drag long /lines across my skin just before I realised that my room was burning up in flames. Looking up I could make out the silhouette of Alfred looking down at me in horror.

The look was comical enough as it was as I lay there on the grassy lawn looking up at Alfred with a sudden blurred vision. Wetness seeped out and I realised that I was crying.

I'm so scared.

The _lucid_ thought had me laughing lightly at the notion that I was suddenly scared of living any further with Alfred.

Blinding pain shot out through me as I felt a harsh tug on the bond. The tug had Alfred gasping in shock at the violent tug that seemed to want to rip us both us apart.

It's my soul…and oh goodness it was trying to cut off the chain that landed me here in the first place.

The look on Alfred's eyes had my heart pounding significantly harder; I tried to ignore it as the shiver running through my entire body was making something…euphoric to jump in its wake. Gasping in shock I yell over the pure rush coming over me in waves and vigorously rattle my body so that I can escape this foreign and fearful emotion Alfred was expressing to me in uncontrollable waves though the bond, threatening to drown me in its heady and wanton state.

I shamefully let out a whimper as strong hands familiarised itself with the shallow contours of my hips being hoisting my body over his shoulder; the shoulder that was emanating a very hot and disturbingly comfortable feel to it. It essentially warms my stomach and my arms are dangling at the front of his behind. Shamefully my hands have lost feeling and are left to back hand his buttocks making me look like I am trying to cop a feel on his person. I feel his emotions waft through me and he had the audacity to send me a vivid and graphic image of what he thinks.

I scowl at the ground and my helpless hands.

"I'm surprised you can even think in the state that you're in you damn bastard!"

Something like a laugh escapes Alfred but it's too dark to even label it that.

What the —I yelp

The angry flush of hot red anger had me shouting in shock.

"You bloody _Yankee! _Did you dare just slap my arse?!" I cried out in indignantly at the horrid display of crude rudeness.

"Ah Arthur you have no idea how mad I am right now. So please, don't make me do something that will have you even regretting trying to separate how bond." The dark tone was anything but idiotic but the message itself was pure idiocy, hell it didn't even make sense!

"You ingrate. Idiot! Arse! Where in my position have I ever compelled you to do anything? Nowhere! I've been an absolute saint and not once have I ever imposed on your worthless piece of a shell, you shallow piece of-"

"Arthur your little speech isn't helping me at all in terms of raping you in the nearest wall."

My blood goes cold at the acidity in his harsh tone.

We are through the front of the door and I can see the lounge being messed up from our earlier interactions. My stomach aches when he goes up the flight of stairs and suddenly I can feel that he was going way too fast. Inhumanely fast as we were in his bedroom already in a second. He wasn't able to do this, heck he wasn't supposed to even sense the bond now that I think about it.

He hurled me over to his bed and my body jumped unceremoniously on the contraption like I was some light-weight thing or something.

Ignoring my slight discomfort I glared at Alfred and voiced out my thoughts. "How is it possible that you're able to sense the bond? Because as far as I'm concerned you haven't made any movement in advancing our partnership to an even baser level required for such intrusion!"

Alfred's back was not facing me but his skin was visibly rippling like something inside of him wanted to get out of his skin. It was horrifying but my anger was past that. I did not care for his skin, I just want answers.

"Alfred!"

His skin suddenly stops moving. I hear him groan as he sinks to his knees and throws back his head. I jump out of my skin when his head sees me upside down.

His feral grin was loose with jagged and sharp teeth. His shocking blue eyes were black and red all at once. And his skin…I felt bile rise up my throat but I swallow it down as I he straightens up.

"Arthur. Oh how your name sounds so delicious right now. But I'm afraid I can't eat you right now, not without Master's permission of course."

The voice was beyond recognition now. It could not even be even considered to be Alfred's annoyingly cheery voice.

It was distorted and even if with the horrifying look on this stranger's voice, it was enough to let me know that this was not the same man I housed these past few months now.

"Who is your master being?"

It laughed at how shaky my breathing was becoming and whipped around with his eyes staring intensely at me. It grins and my heart leaps into my throat when it's suddenly on top of me. The fact that it crawled way too fast on top of me, like a damn blur, had my guts dropping at the helpless situation I find myself in.

"It's Alfred. And my name is Tom and I think you're a fucken bitch."

My incredulous tone leapt out in a loose "What?"

He is inches from my own face and he isn't letting up in going away. He takes a sniff out of me and exhales longingly. Moaning he paws at me with his face nuzzling my cheek. I back away from him but it proves useless as he just crawls on top of me with that scary speed of his. It actually makes him blur and it's scaring me how close he is right now.

Suddenly he lets out a sharp yelp after he's been at it for a few minutes. My body rigid with restraint at how he only touches me with his face, hopefully he doesn't do anything else to further the physical contact.

The bond was abuzz and this really didn't help me in trying to reign in my fears of Alfred.

"Mmhgnn no, don't be scared. Brings me out instead. If you're calm and collected…or maybe even angry it'll bring back Master. Though I don't mind having you scared, I like it very much that you're scared. I like very much." It says with so much want in his voice that it's nearly making me want to barf.

The damn thing Alfred's housing as a pet had the audacity to even purr at me!

The fact that Alfred had this being residing within him and refrained from telling me had this in the first place is enough to have me angry.

Alfred was going to die.

Leaving me after he threw me out of the window and leaving his pet to pick up the pieces into scaring me half to death. The beast wasn't even scary!

It was just overly affectionate, as all pets are, so his actions can be excused for now. I still could not decipher the meaning of him actually eating me.

Lifting my hands up to cup the being's face as well as succeeding in separating it away from my skin. I direct its gaze on me.

"Where is your master, Tom?"

It purrs right after I call its name.

"He's in me somewhere. Why did you want him?" It asks me in his hellish tone with his eyes opening to show me different shades of blood.

Alfred's pet was absolutely abnormal but it was not my place to judge any human tastes.

"Yes. Be a good pet and go fetch him for me, if you could I'd like it if you dragged him by the leg until he's here awake. But, that is your choice to head my plea, no pressure." I smile at it as it began to narrow its eyes its eyes at me but relaxed after I finished my sentence.

"Ok. But on one condition."

Oh, this was different. But seeing as this Tom pet of Alfred seemed like a high-ranking daemon it only stood to reason that its behaviour would be abnormal.

"And that would be?"

It grins at me.

"Kiss me."

My answer was immediate.

"I do not do bestiality."

"Neither do I. Now kiss me else I won't go."

Just what in hells name is going on here?

"Well you going to do it or are we going to be staring at each other like Romeo and Juliet?" It's snarky tone had me wanting to bite his nose off.

I bet Alfred wouldn't be happy about that.

Serves him right the damn bastard!

A lick to my face had me reeling back in shock.

"C'mon~! Are you or are you not going to kiss me?"

Alfred when you wake up I'm going to pound you a new one you damn arse!


End file.
